Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protective case of electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective case capable of generating touch input of the touch screen of the electronic device and an input method using said protective case.
Background Art
With the advance of technology, various electronic devices (e.g. mobile phone, game console, camera, multimedia terminal and so on) have entered every fields of society. In order to effectively protect the touch screen of the electronic device, various protective cases for the electronic device have appeared on market. The touch screen can be covered by the protective case when not in usage, hence preventing damage to the touch screen. However, most of the protective cases may only provide protection to the touch screen, while the user cannot perform any operation on the touch screen when it is covered by the protective case.
New protective cases have been developed lately to allow operation on the touch screen with the presence of the protection case, in which a window is left on the front cover of the protective case so that the user may perform operation on the touch screen through said window. However, such kind of protective case may no longer protect the region where the window is situated, also, the functions that can be executed through such window region are also very limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective case that will allow the user to operate the touch screen freely while providing effective protection to the touch screen.